


The Son of the Captain Commander

by Niconsernetta



Series: Into the Infinite [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Science Fiction, non binary character, wild magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconsernetta/pseuds/Niconsernetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was that boy, the child of that terrible man. Destined to change this world entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son of the Captain Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on the blog at: https://niconsernetta.wordpress.com/2014/10/28/son-of-the-captain-commander-fragment/
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> The Son of the Captain Commander by [Niconsernetta](https://niconsernetta.wordpress.com/) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Based on a work at <https://niconsernetta.wordpress.com/2014/10/28/son-of-the-captain-commander-fragment/>.  
> Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6206209/chapters/14217877>.

The woman was a vicious predator that, he knew by some divine knowledge, heralded from the lands of the wild stories of the long ago past. She was likened to a Shishano, a spirit of violence and might, a creature that possessed the unerring ability to throw even the mightiest warrior down to the ground and feast on his flesh. A part of him wondered if she was truly a Shishano, there was much that his nanny had told him as a child of the world beyond and he found that not all of it was fantasy to fill the heads of children. If this woman did indeed possess a mastery over magic of a sort would explain how she had managed to slip through the domes to this place to meet him. It would also explain how she managed to get around the guards that he knew were following him as they always did to "protect him from the rebels" or so his father said, their true purpose was to protect his father from any potential embarrassment that would hurt him politically.

Magic would also explain how she managed to petrify every muscle in his body with a hand on his chest; the sensation inducing an icy fist wrapped around his innards keeping him rooted to the spot as if his legs had become the trunk of a great tree. He prayed that it was not magic as the woman leaned in, her scent exotic and frightening with the hues of the outer world and all the dangers presented there, her tongue tracing the throbbing passage of life's blood up his throat.

"You taste," she leaned back and shuddered, pressing the whole of her body against his, "of the wild, of some magic old and deeply ingrained."

The world spun on its axis, magic was the coin of the outer world – something that was spoken of in the cities in hushed whispers or in the stories of children, a triumph over the evils of the land and the creation of the first city. It wasn't supposed to be able to exist beneath and if it was there wasn't the slightest chance that he had run into it, even whispers of magic were met with execution orders. It was devastating and the possibilities of what one rogue could do with it were limitless. And if this woman possessed magic-

His back stiffened further and panic swelled abruptly in stomach where cold had been previously seated, liquid and viscous and burning the rising panic made his balls attempt to crawl up inside his body. He might be the Captain Commander's son and therefore not at risk of an execution, she might have just used magic to stick his feet to the floor or used it to seduce him, but his father's punishment would be far worse than a quick death at the hands of the Executioner. All of him still ached from the last beating he had received; a less than perfect mark in a class had resulted in broken ribs and a mostly bruised body.

"Oh poor baby," she cooed, reaching between them to cup him through his pants, "He can't hurt you anymore." Soft lips pressed to his and did nothing to quell the rising swell of panic that had spread to his chest. "He's already done so much, twisting you into this form." The hand on his crotch began to squeeze him gently, she purred as he began to harden in her palm. "I would offer to undo this but-"she licked her lips and kissed the hollow of his throat. "It would be a shame to ruin such wonderful work. A true artist created you- although I'm sure your parents helped...some."

She squeezed hard him hard and he gasped, body arching into the touch. Reality snapped back into place and he shoved her forcefully away at the shoulders, hands moving to the hilt of the ten inch long knife that he kept strapped to the back of his belt. "What are you talking about!" he demanded forcefully.

The outer land woman leaned forward and pressed a hand to his cheek, "Oh baby, destiny has a lot planned for you." He made to draw the knife but she disappeared like smoke, flying away on a burst of hot wind. His knife blazed through open air instead of slicing through flesh, he froze unsure of what to do next –the woman had touched him and seen his darkest secrets, his cock went flaccid at the thought of what the Captain Commander would do to him if anyone ever found out about what had just happened. No experience he had ever had, no pain he thought that he knew – no pain known to anyone not condemned to the lowest bowels of Beneath would even come close to what he would be made to suffer.

Unless of course he did something to redeem himself in the eyes of his father, if he were to do what the Captain Commander preached to all of his soldiers after realizing that their lineage hailed from Ancient Rome fallen to ashes on a planet lost to inferno. His father was always harping on about how he had to strike decisively where his enemy least expected him to be, do what was unexpected, to out think and out play anyone and everyone who thought themselves capable of, "…out maneuvering a J'Staus."

This woman had gotten to him, played with his superstitious fears born from living beneath the domes, and now all he had to do was find a way to get back at her. He though long moments on what his father would do before changing tactics, his father was the Captain Commander and as such the entire union knew what his father would do if pressed into a situation such as this. His father might be an abusive bastard but he was also to a degree predictable which meant if he played the cards the same he too would be predictable. He was a J'Staus and not even a J'Staus could out maneuver a J'Staus.

He had a phone call to make, a favor to call in, and some muscle bound fools to avoid.


End file.
